neverendeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Eon: Infinite Horizons (Summer 2008)
In which Dread Pirate Lucy and his noble crew of the Infinite Horizons venture to deliver the The Dark Lantern and various industrial parts to Malvont City on the request of Vishnu during the Summer of 1441. Episode One: Don't Peak, Come Prepared Episode Two: What's the Return Policy on Ultimate Evil? Episode Three: And After Five Minutes, I Was Like "Let's Go" ''Listen to the session in it's entirety here. '' Having received directions through The Sewers of Malvont, the ranger Valeria Oak III attempts to lead the party through the slime-infested, ultimately evil warzone that are the tunnels under the Outdocks. The group comes across two recent halfling bodies wearing Baldur Advanced Rangers in a small wooden room off the main tunnel in the Malvont City sewers. Arlis, using the skills she gained on CSI: Malvont, realized that these guys had been crushed to death. The party collectively shits bricks, because this is one of those things you pay attention to. Got it memorized? They look up. They look down. They look behind the door. Fifty minutes later, the party's search checks reveal a small lever on the wall. This lever causes ANOTHER lever to pop open. Upon pulling this lever, a trap door in the floor opens up that leads down a dark shaft with a grinding sound at the bottom. Kruglor suddenly realizes that this room is not an elevator or a trash compactor, it's the world's largest trash shredder, complete with the shredding blades that Malichai Drummond is quickly repelling down a rope towards. Using basic splunking techniques and some cunning, the whole party manages to repel past the blades, only to fall into the clutches of a giant tube of gelatinous cubes. The party starts casting fire magic at it, and soon realizes the polluted water that everyone is standing in is quite, quite flammable. With blades above, fire all around, and two cubes of acid barreling forward at full speed, how could things get worse? Kruglor rolls a Two on trying to pull them to safety. On the upside, the frayed rope looks like Pelor. And then the gelatinous cube starts climbing. Okay, now we're fucked. But wait! Isn't an ooze made of acid? Do we have lye? No, but we do have bars of soap! Okay, that probably wasn't the best idea. Fuck this. FIREBALL. After a few more hours of balance checks, using ropes, swim checks, and reflex saves, the party finds itself directly under the occupied territories but with no safe place to get out. The party argues about directions for a while before continuing over a vast crevasse that leads into the Underdark. When Stumbleduck crosses a horde of bats flies out, and the Dread Pirate Lucy earns a Hero Point by diving in with only a rope and a prayer to catch him. Then there comes the elevator. The party eventually emerges from a well in the outdocks and attempts to sneakily climb out of the well... but the guards are already waiting. Episode Four: Episode Five: Episode Six Episode Seven: Previous Season: Eon: The Jade Warriors (Spring 2008) Next Season: Eon: Unsolved Mysteries (Fall 2008) Cast of Characters Starring: Dread Pirate Lucy Kruglor Valera Oak III Malichai Drummond Zombie Pirate Sorcerer Lando Aleess Stumbleduck Arlis Introducing: Vishnu Sil'meelen Category:Seasons